


Getting a Little Bit Lost

by kenzXquinn



Series: day6 & skz agere [2]
Category: Day6 (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Bang Chan, Age Play Caregiver Kim Seungmin, Age Play Caregiver Lee Minho | Lee Know, Age Play Little Han Jisung, Age Play Little Hwang Hyunjin, Age Play Little Kim Wonpil, Age Play Little Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Age Play Little Yang Jeongin | I.N, Age Regression/De-Aging, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, stray kids help him, wonpil gets lost, wonpil is scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzXquinn/pseuds/kenzXquinn
Summary: Wonpil accidentally slips at the studio. Chan and Woojin help him get home.[update: now free of any mention of WJ]
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kim Wonpil/Park Sungjin, Kim Wonpil/Yoon Dowoon, Stray Kids Ensemble/Stray Kids Ensemble, other ships not specified
Series: day6 & skz agere [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832518
Comments: 13
Kudos: 125





	Getting a Little Bit Lost

**Author's Note:**

> i have absolutely no idea what this was. i’m pretty sure it was just word vomit. when i went back to edit it and rewrite the parts with WJ i think i cringed at least 20 times.

The JYP building had always been difficult for Wonpil to navigate. To him all the doors and hallways looked the same, and god help him if he somehow ventured into an area he'd never been before. There were numerous occasions where the singer had left the studio to use the bathroom or to find a snack and had ended up lost, waiting for his members to come save him. 

And that's exactly the situation he was in now. Except this time, no one was in the studio with him when he left, so nobody knew he was lost. To make it even worse, he didn't have his phone and the skies were starting to get dark. 

Wonpil tried to ignore his little side begging to take over, but it was no use. As soon as he opened a door into yet another empty dark room, he fell to the floor and cried. He wanted his Appa and hyungies. 

He tucked himself into the corner of the room in an attempt to make himself smaller. Tears streamed down his face as he sobbed but no noise escaped his lips. His arms wrapped around his torso and he shoved his head in between his knees. 

He was lost and alone and in a vulnerable headspace but he just couldn't bring himself back up. In fact the more he tried to suppress his little side, the younger he felt. Eventually he had pushed himself entirely into headspace and cried even harder. 

He heard the sound of a door handle shaking and then he heard two familiar voices. He peeked his head up and stared at the two figures, who stared right back at him. He gasped and hid his face again, unable to stop the tears from falling. One of the strangers made his way over to him. 

"Wonpil hyung? It's Chan and Minho," the boy crouched by the crying figure and placed his hand comfortingly on the elders back. "Are you okay?"

Wonpil just shook his head and cried harder. Chan shared a confused look with Minho before remembering what Brian had told him: Wonpil was a regressor. 

"Are you feeling little right now, Wonpil-ssi?" He asked as he continued to run the boy's back. It was a little awkward for Chan to see his elder in such a vulnerable state but the caregiver side of him took over completely when Wonpil nodded his head and looked up with teary eyes. 

"Got lost," The little explained. 

"We all get lost sometimes, love, it's okay. It's a good thing Minho and I found you so we can help you get back home. Can you do that for us, hm?" Chan used his fingers to gently wipe away the little's tears. 

"You help Pillie?" Wonpil looked up at the two hopefully. 

"Of course we'll help you, honey," Minho smiled encouragingly at Wonpil, who reached out his arms to be hugged. Big Wonpil was a touchy person, but little Wonpil demanded physical touch almost 24/7. Minho complied, sitting down on the floor to cuddle the distressed little. 

"I'm gonna call Younghyun hyung, okay?" Chan reaches for his phone, thanking the heavens that he remembered to trade numbers with Brian in case of emergencies. Wonpil just nodded and cuddled further into Minho’s chest, feeling tired and sick from all his crying. 

Luckily for Chan, Brian picked up the phone after only a few seconds, "Hey, Chan."

"Hi, hyung. Are you busy right now?" 

"Uhh, yeah actually. I'm on my way to pick up Sungjin for a meeting. I'm about 45 minutes away from the dorms, though. Why do you ask?" Chan could hear the sounds of the street on the other line. Brian must be walking. 

"I found Wonpil hyung in one of the practice rooms and he's regressed right now. I guess he got lost and it caused him to slip but he's okay now," Chan explained. 

"Shit," He could practically hear the other caregiver's anxiety levels increasing. "I'm on my way."

"If you don't mind, we can watch him for you while you're at the meeting, hyung. It's no big deal," Chan offered. 

"You're okay with doing that? I know you guys already have your own schedules and everything."

"We're free today. Plus, you watched Felix for us when we needed it," Chan pointed out, "And Pillie seems like an angel, anyway."

"Thank you so much, man. This means a lot," the relief in Brian's voice was obvious. 

"No problem, hyung. Would it be okay if Minho and I took him back to our dorm? I think he's tired and I don't think he's eaten anything," As Chan talked, Wonpil played with Minho's fingers innocently. He seemed to have forgotten about being lost already. 

"Yeah, yeah, please do. He's an angel to take care of but he'll probably be super clingy since he was forced into headspace. Can you put the phone on speaker so I can talk to him?" 

"Of course," Chan pressed the speaker button and moved the phone closed to Wonpil. "Okay, you're on speaker now."

"Wonpillie? It's Hyunnie hyung," Brian called out and the Wonpil gasped. Chan and Minho took note of the gentler tone he took with the little. 

"Hi, hyungie! You come get me now?" 

"I'm sorry, but I can't right now, baby." Wonpil's smile immediately disappeared and was replaced with a pout. "You're gonna stay with Chan and Minho for a few hours until Appa or I can come pick you up, okay?"

"Okay..." 

"If you're good for your hyungs we can have ice cream and Disney movies when we get home. You're gonna be a good boy, right Pillie?" 

"Yes, hyungie! I be good!" Wonpil nodded enthusiastically, not realizing Brian couldn't see him. 

"I gotta go now but I'll see you in just a few hours, baby."

"Bye bye, hyungie. Love you!"

"Love you too, Pillie." and then the eldest hung up the phone. 

"So we're taking him back to the dorm?" Minho asked the leader. 

"Yeah, we'll just explain it to everyone when we get there," Chan confirmed before turning to the little, "Can you walk, baby?" 

Wonpil nodded and let himself be helped out by Chan. Once he was standing upright, he clung onto Minho's arm. 

The walk back to the dorm was filled with awkward silence. Apparently little Wonpil didn't like talking nearly as much as big Wonpil. Sometimes he would pause to look at a flower and whisper 'pretty', but didn't try to interact much with the caregivers. The sky was mostly dark which made the little nervous but the lights on the path gave him some comfort. 

The real fun was when the three walked through the door to be greeted with the seven other members, who's eyes practically fell out of their heads when they saw the Day6 member standing in their entryway. Hyunjin, Felix, Jeongin, and Jisung were already in headspace and playing candyland with Changbin on the living room floor. Hyunjin, being the youngest in headspace, was sitting on Seungmin's lap. 

"Hey, everyone." Chan guided Wonpil to stand beside him, "This is Pillie. We're gonna be babysitting him for the evening until Day6 sunbaenims can come get him."

"Hi, Pillie!" Jisung said cheerfully. 

"Hi, honey. Do you wanna play with us?" Minho gestured to the board game. 

Wonpil played with his hands nervously but nodded nonetheless. 

Chan placed a hand on his waist and helped guide him, "Go ahead, baby. They're nice, I promise."

Wonpil sat cross legged in between Felix and Hyunjin, bringing his thumb up to his mouth as he watched the others resume the game. Minho explained the rules and helped him play when it was his turn. Seungmin was in the kitchen making dinner while the other three caregivers sat on the couch and watched the littles interact with their new friend. 

"So wanna explain, hyung?" Changbin asked eventually. 

"Basically, we found him crying in a practice room because he had gotten lost. I didn't know what to do but I remembered Jae and Brian telling me that Wonpil was a regressor so we just tried to help him as best as we could." Chan shrugged.

"He's so cute. At first it was kind of awkward taking care of a sunbaenim but now I just wanna baby him all day long," said Minho. The other two nodded understandingly. 

"Dinner's ready!" Seungmin announced loudly. At that moment Wonpil's stomach decided to make a loud noise. The caregiver's giggled at his confused expression, and the other littles rushed to the dining room. 

"C'mere, baby. It's time to eat some yummy food!" Chan took Wonpil's hand and guided him to follow the rest of the group. Wonpil insisted on sitting next to Minho and Chan so they gave in and sat him right in between the two caregivers. Seungmin didn't know what little Wonpil liked to eat so he had prepared a few korean dishes, some french fries, and some rice. Evidently the little wasn't a picky eater at all and despite his young age, he knew how to feed himself quite well. 

"Thank you, hyungie," Wonpil said when Seungmin placed a child's plate in front of him along with a sippy cup of water. 

"Your welcome, baby. Good manners," Seungmin praised. 

"Appa says manners are important," Wonpil stated proudly. 

"That's right! Your Appa must be very smart," Chan agreed. 

Wonpil nodded, "Hyunnie hyung is smart too! and JaeJae and Woonie!"

"Are those your brothers?" Jisung asked. The caregivers could see the boy getting excited at the possibility of more little friends. 

"JaeJae is. Appa says it's weird for Woonie and Pillie to be brothers though because Woonie is my boyfriend," Wonpil says, trying his best to quote his Appa word for word. His little self was completely oblivious to the fact he basically just outed himself and Dowoon. Luckily Stray kids, being mostly LGBTQ themselves took it well. 

The caregivers tried their hardest to suppress their surprised giggles, "Well your Appa is very smart, for sure." 

Wonpil just smiled and nodded as he shoved another bite of rice into his cheeks. The rest of the littles started their own conversation about who would win in a fight: Mulan vs Shang. Wonpil watched intently and giggled when Felix impersonated the characters. 

It took the boys longer than usual to finish dinner due to the excited littles wanting to ask each other questions, even baby Hyunjin was feeling talkative. Chan thought the bombardment of interrogations from the rambunctious four would scare Wonpil but they couldn't be more wrong. Wonpil just giggled and went along with what the other boys did, even jumping in to ask his own questions. The boys were determined to know everything about each other, and they got as close as toddlers could get. 

Changbin dismissed the roudy five from the dinner table and him and Minho stayed behind to clean up the mess. The new best friends decided they were tired and wanted to watch a movie on the couch, and Chan complied. He waited for them all to get comfortable in a cuddle position on the sofa before starting the movie of choice, Toy Story 3.

About thirty minutes later there was a gently knocking on the door. The littles were too engrossed to notice as Chan jumped up to open the door. To his surprise, he was met with all four of the other members of Day6. 

"H-hello, hyungs. Come in, please," Chan opened the door all the way for them to shuffle in. 

"Hi, thank you again for doing this. It means a lot," Sungjin bowed. His voice must've been audible in the living room because before he knew it there was a body running towards him. 

"Appa!" Wonpil cheered and latched onto Sungjin in a hug. 

"Hi, baby. I missed you," Sungjin hugged the little back before he pulled away. 

"Woonie!" Wonpil repeated the action with the younger, who smiled brightly. 

"Pillie! Did you have fun?" Dowoon asked, hugging Wonpil's waist tightly. 

"Yeah! New hyungies and friends are really nice!" Wonpil exclaimed, "We come back again to play?"

"If Stray Kids invite us over then we'll come back, okay baby?" Sungjin's promise seemed to ease the little, who melted further into Dowoon's hug. Big Wonpil loved showing his boyfriend affection but little Wonpil liked it even more, even if he couldn't quite comprehend adult relationships in headspace. 

Gradually all the other Stray Kids members gathered around the entryway, the littles and Seungmin staring at the sunbaenims in awe. 

"Hi, JaeJae and BriBri!" Felix said excitedly in English and he rushed forward to give Jae a hug, "Lixie missed you."

"Hi Lixie. We missed you too," Brian said sweetly and petted Felix's hair. The rest of the group stared in shock at how informal the exchange was. Chan just laughed and tried to pry the boy off of the lanky older singer.

"Lixie, you gotta let Jae hyung breathe, baby," Chan refocused Felix's affection to himself, letting the little hang on to him like a koala. 

"Hyungies, Pillie come back 'nd play?" Hyunjin asked Day6 innocently, not fully aware that he was speaking to his seniors at the moment. 

"Yeah! Can Pillie please come again?" Jisung exclaimed loudly before the elders could respond. 

"If you're caregivers say yes then Wonpil could absolutely come back and play," Sungjin said. 

"Appa, JaeJae and Woonie could come too?" Pillie asked. 

Brian jumped in, "If JaeJae and Woonie want to come with you they can, but you can talk to them about that when we get home."

"He's right," Sungjin right, "We should probably get home now."

"Of course, sunbaenims. Thank you for stopping by," Chan bowed and went to open the door for the five seniors. 

"Please, you can call us hyung. And don't be afraid to text us if you need anything," Sungjin said before heading out the door. 

A chorus of "bye~"s were heard from the 14 boys before the door shut again and the dorm was left with only 9. The littles went back to their movie and the caregivers tried their best to calm Seungmin's beating heart.


End file.
